


Scandalous

by jesustakethewii (canonmerlinisatwink)



Series: Scandalous [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Foreskin Play, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Voyeurism, headplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonmerlinisatwink/pseuds/jesustakethewii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a sleepover at the Ramseys, Michael stumbles upon a video in Gavin’s laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as Michael stared into the dark screen, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what was behind the grainy blackness and causing that noise.

 

It was Friday evening and Michael was sleeping over at Geoff’s, bored as fuck and temporarily too sick of playing video games after finishing a five-hour Halo marathon with Gavin. In need of another source of entertainment, he stalked around the house until he found Gavin’s laptop sitting on the desk in his room, abandoned and on standby. Gavin himself was off with Geoff at the nearest convenience store, getting more beer and junk food to sustain them until the morning. They’ve been gone for more than half an hour already and Michael was growing antsy. He needed something to do while he waited.

 

Hence the reason why he was currently sitting in front of Gavin’s laptop and watching an obscure video clip. To be fair, the folder had been open when he sat in front of the device, and all he did was click on the file to see whatever creepy shenanigan Gavin was up to, this time. Probably was watching more of his fucking lesbian porn.

 

Oh well, at least he’d get a laugh looking at Gavin’s collection of clichéd adult films.

 

“Is that comfortable enough for you?” He heard a low voice through the darkness. It wasn’t a girl’s voice. Also, he found that it sounded…familiar, to say the least.

 

Michael continued to watch the screen as there were sounds of the camera being moved across the room and settled on one spot. He heard a _click,_ and suddenly the blackness was gone. Instead, there was a pair of eyes staring into the lens. He recognized those brown orbs.

 

The mounting feeling of realization increased tenfold as Daniel Gruchy’s face suddenly took up the whole screen. He seemed to fiddling with the lens focus. On the other side of the screen, Michael groaned as he finally understood what it was he was trying to watch.

 

“Oh god, I’m not watching this shit,” he said, moving his hand to the touchpad to close the video application before the whole thing descended into him being a creepy fuck watching Gavin’s best friend screw some blonde bimbo in his London apartment. Why the hell would Gavin even have this video in his laptop?

 

Michael shook his head at that. From what he’d seen, Gavin and Dan were closer than brothers and would probably be the type of best friends who’d talk about their latest sexual encounters in embarrassing detail, but this seemed to be a bit too much. Even for them.

 

Oh well, he never claimed to understand what went on in those British fuckers’ minds, anyway.

 

Moving the mouse pointer to the X button on the corner of the screen, he spared the video one last glance, intent on closing the application before things went further into Creeperville.

 

What he saw in that brief look, however, made him pull his hand away from the track pad and just _stare._

It wasn’t some blonde Slo Mo Guys fangirl who was laid down on Dan’s wide bed. The person had brown, messy hair, and a distinct lack of soft, round breasts. He had a face that Michael knew he would recognize even from a hundred feet away in a crowd.

 

The person on Dan’s bed was _Gavin fucking Free_.

 

Michael gaped, shock coursing through his veins as he watched Gavin try and wriggle through the ropes that tied him to the bedposts. A small laugh escaped Gavin when he made sure he couldn’t break free, and he proceeded to lay back down on the bed, his chest moving up and down as he took deep, relaxed breaths.

 

What made Michael’s blood stop in his brain, however, was Gavin’s erect manhood. It rested on his bare stomach, fucking _uncut_ and twitching a little as he breathed. It was larger than Michael had ever allowed himself to imagine his friend’s cock would be.

 

Gavin never said anything about not getting a circumcision before.

 

“It’s alright,” Gavin said finally, the sound of his voice breaking through Michael’s dick-induced trance. “Stop bloody teasing and get on with it, you sod.”

 

Dan chuckled lowly and moved from where he stood, stopping beside the bed to remove his dark, tight-fitting shirt and revealing strong, rippling muscles he’d probably earned through months of rigorous army training. Gavin watched appreciatively, his dick growing impossibly harder and twitching on his stomach. The sight of it made Michael swallow and shift a little in his seat.

 

 _This is wrong,_ he started to think, his hand curling into a fist as he watched Dan throw his shirt aside through the screen. _Why the fuck am I watching this? Oh my god, I should—_

“You look so fucking lovely, spread out on my bed just like that,” said Dan huskily, the statement cutting into Michael’s panicked train of thought. He stopped and watched, internal turmoil temporarily shoved to one corner of his brain, as Dan leaned on the bed with one knee and bent down to capture Gavin’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

 _…Fuck,_ was Michael’s single thought as Gavin moaned and fought against his restraints, trying to get at Dan, who continued to plunder his mouth with his tongue. He snaked a hand down to his best friend’s chest and fiddled with a hard nipple, causing Gavin to arch against the bed in response to the teasing touch.

 

“Do you like that?” Dan said, a low chuckle escaping his throat as Gavin threw his head back on the covers. He breathed heavily as the Dan’s thumb kept sweeping through the erect nub in slow, precise strokes. Michael found it impossible to turn away from the scene, and he felt a strange heat pooling down to his groin. He clenched his fists, biting his lip in frustration at his reaction, willing the hardening bulge in his jeans to go down.

 

_You’re not getting hard over this, Jones. You fucking creep, you should just—_

And yet again, he was stopped by the sight of Dan trailing a set of wet, open-mouth kisses on Gavin’s heaving chest, until he found his other nipple. He licked at the sensitive nub, wetting it with that single stroke. It stood up in the cold night air, erect and cherry-red, and Dan flicked at it again with his tongue, glancing up as Gavin let out a whine and struggled against his bonds at the sensation.

 

Michael could see a smirk appear on Dan’s features for a brief moment before he bent down and sucked at Gavin’s nipple, his hand flicking at the other one in an increasing pace, causing Gavin to moan and writhe on the bed, his cock twitching and hardening even more in his lust.

 

“ _Dan!_ Oh my god, just… _ah!”_ The sounds Gavin was making were enough to get Michael’s cock straining at the cruel fabric of his pants, and he fought the urge to put his hand down _there,_ to rub at the sensitive flesh, because _no._ He was _not_ going be that guy who masturbates over his friends’ admittedly hot-as-fuck sex videos.

 

No. Not if he could help it.

 

It was too far into the video for him to turn back, however. Because Gavin was already a hot, heaving mess over Dan’s mere attention to his nipples, and it was the fucking sexiest thing Michael had ever seen in his life.

 

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any dirtier than that, Dan resurfaced from Gavin’s chest, sending the latter a smoldering look from under his lashes before continuing his wet trail of kisses down Gavin’s navel, following the happy trail of sparse brown hair until he came to the hot, hard flesh that pulsed against the pale flesh of his stomach, the tip just peeking through its foreskin.

 

Gavin tried to lift his head, looking down at where Dan was just breathing hot air over the erect cock, and growled out.

 

“Bloody fucking _Christ_ , Daniel, if you don’t start sucking on my cock this very moment I’ll—”

 

Dan laughed, the sound low and husky, which sent a delicious chill down Michael’s spine. “You’ll what?” He asked, amused. “You’re tied up, B. You can’t do anything.”

 

He did, however, reach a hand to Gavin’s cock and gripped the hard flesh, pulling the foreskin down until the wet, shiny head was visible to all and sundry. It was already slippery with precome, the spongy surface leaking and pulsing in anticipation as Dan continued to hover over it, his breath making the dick twitch in his palm.

 

“Oh… _fuck,_ ” Gavin breathed, laying his head back and the pillow and closing his eyes. He gave another mewling sound when Dan finally bared all of the glistening head, and bent down to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive surface.

 

“Nnnnggggggh, _Dan!”_ He tossed against the mattress, his face red with heat as Dan began to flick his tongue back and forth over the wet cockhead, lapping at the precome continuously leaking from the slit. Michael could only imagine how it felt, and the very thought of it made his dick grow harder and push against its restraints.

 

“Your dick is so fucking _sensitive,_ ” said Dan, sounding amazed as he ceased his ministrations on Gavin’s cock, looking up and smiling over at his flustered friend. “I love to pull the skin back and just _play_ with the head until you’re begging for it…begging for me to let you come.”

 

Gavin’s only response was to moan and arch his hips, offering his cock to Dan, who chuckled again, the look on his face fond.

 

“You’re look so beautiful, my darling,” he whispered, and the look he gave Gavin was hungry and possessive _,_ like he knew he owned every bit of him at that moment, and that every touch, every stroke, would be a blessing upon the bound, sex-starved man. He was right. Gavin just mewled and pulled at the ropes, breathing heavily on the bed like he wanted nothing else but for Dan to take him every which possible way.

 

Michael fought very hard not to touch his own, straining dick, his eyes trained on the scene as Dan crawled up the covers again, grabbing the back of Gavin’s head and pulling him into another kiss as his hand pumped up and down on his cock. His thumb swept over the slick head, spreading the precome around in slow, swirling motions, making Gavin shudder as he moaned into his mouth.

 

“What do you want me to do, B?” Dan asked as he pulled away, blowing a cloud of hot air into Gavin’s ear and making him flutter his eyes shut. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered.

 

“G—ah, _Dan!_ Oh god, just…fucking play with my cock, I want to come until I can’t see straight, until I can’t come anymore and…oh _fuck.”_ The filthy words coming out of Gavin’s mouth was enough to make Michael harder than he’d ever been in his life. _Jesus Christ._ He didn’t know seeing Gavin acting like a complete _slut_ was going to be such a turn on.

 

And the fact that he was tied up and just begging for it…it made Michael wish he was _there,_ in Dan’s place. His own hand playing with Gavin’s dick. His own lips claiming Gavin’s mouth in a wet, hungry kiss.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He let his hand sneak down to his pants, taking out the hard member from its confines and wrapping his warm hand around the shaft. He started to stroke, matching the leisurely pace Dan was using to pump Gavin’s cock, letting out a soft groan at the relief of finally being able to touch the sensitive flesh.

 

Back on the screen, Dan smiled down at Gavin, pleased at the dirty begging his friend was doing just so he’d get to come. He pulled Gavin’s head back and sucked a hot kiss on his bared neck, and leaned away to watch as he writhed on the covers, his expression filled with lust and need.

 

“If that’s what you want,” he whispered, before moving back down to pay attention to the hard, pulsing shaft. Gavin’s dick strained against his palm as he stared at it, marveling at the gleaming, wet head. He continued to rub his thumb on the spongy surface, relishing the little jumps and twitches Gavin’s hips were making as he did not cease the slow, firm motions on the sensitive flesh.

 

“B, don’t stop, I want to— _nngggh!”_ Gavin’s sentence trailed off into a moan as Dan bent down to slather his cockhead with his wet, warm tongue, almost burying into his pee slit as he urged him to leak more precome, lapping up the wetness in small, teasing strokes.

 

“Don’t come yet,” said Dan, sounding amused at Gavin’s lack of control, but there was undeniable lust in his eyes. He held the base of Gavin’s dick in a hard, vice-like grip, effectively stopping him from coming at any moment.

 

“Fucking _wanker,_ just bloody let me come,” Gavin moaned desperately, his muscles stretching taut as he tried to break free from his restraints and pull at his cock until he reached his own release. Chuckling lowly, Dan just bent down again and continued the endless torture on Gavin’s cockhead, every slow lick of his tongue making him arch his hips another inch off of the bedcovers.

 

Michael watched, his hand moving against his own prick, as Dan did not cease the slow torment, and the only thing Gavin could do was to thrash on the bed, trying to get his best friend to swallow down his cock, but to no avail. Dan seemed determined to let it stretch on until the only thing Gavin could feel was his tongue flicking against his cock and the overwhelming need for release.

 

It went on for the next ten minutes, and Michael could see as Gavin’s consciousness slowly reduced to his desperate search for any kind of friction that would allow him to come, the head of his dick growing darker and wetter than it had ever been as Dan continued to swirl his tongue over it in teasing circles. He moved down to lave at the sensitive underside, and Gavin almost screamed, the sensation bringing him to a new level of ecstasy.

 

“Do you want to come, my love?” Dan asked as he ceased his ministrations on Gavin’s cock to look up at the flustered, breathless man.

 

Gavin did not answer, and instead just thrust his hips up, in need of further stimulation.

 

Dan raised a brow at the insolence, and slapped a hand at Gavin’s heavy, sensitive balls. Gavin moaned out loud and struggled against his bonds, trying to shield himself from the overwhelming sensation.

 

“Answer my question,” Dan ordered, and spanked his balls again a couple of times for good measure. Gavin groaned, his face growing impossibly red, and tried to speak.

 

“Y—yes,” he breathed out. Dan slapped at the sensitive organ again.

 

“I can’t hear you,” he said, and Gavin whined.

 

“I want come! P—please…please let me come, oh _god,_ ” He writhed on the bed, his mouth opening in a silent scream as Dan continued to bestow a set of slaps on his testicles, his dick twitching again and again on his stomach, leaving a trail of precome on the flat plane.

 

Michael couldn’t even _fathom_ how fucking hot and dirty the scene was, watching Dan play the ruthless master and torture Gavin’s cock until he grew insane from the relentless stream of pleasure. He gripped his own cock tightly, willing himself not to come until Gavin did, onscreen.

 

“Much better,” Dan whispered lowly, this time caressing Gavin’s balls with light stroke, soothing the tormented flesh. Gavin just sobbed and arched his hips to offer his cock to Dan, wordlessly begging for any form of release.

 

Dan seemed to take pity in the man, and swooped down to press a kiss on one side of his hip before taking his whole cock in his mouth, swallowing down until it was buried to the hilt, and _sucked._

“ _Yes!_ Oh my fucking god, yes, don’t you bloody stop, oh fuck…” An endless stream of platitudes flowed from Gavin’s mouth as Dan hollowed his cheeks and sucked the life out of him, his hand massaging his balls at the same time. He pulled against the ropes, trying to find purchase as Dan did not stop his attack on the hard flesh, not relenting until all Gavin could do was arch off the bed, his body bowstring taut, nipples erect and red against his pale chest as he finally came.

 

Dan pulled off his cock immediately, replacing his mouth with his hand and pumping endlessly as Gavin’s cock released spurts of come, shooting out of his slit in tall arcs and landing on his stomach as well as the covers, some of it getting on Dan’s face and hand. Michael resumed tugging on his dick as he watched, and soon followed over, his own hand a blur against his erection as he felt the crashing sensation of release flow through him, almost making him black out for a moment. He felt wetness douse his fingers as his come leaked from the head, and _Jesus fucking Christ_ it was probably the best orgasm he’d ever had in a long time.

 

All because of a fucking sex video of his two male friends.

 

Michael ran a hand through his hair, feeling dirty and exhausted as he watched Dan milk the last of Gavin’s come from his cock, leaning down to press another sucking kiss at the head, and relishing the garbled, incoherent noises Gavin was making in response. He lapped at the sensitive, purpled surface another couple of times, and Michael watched as Gavin writhed on the bed, trying to break free from his restraints and pull away from the torment on his overstimulated flesh.

 

“Fucking hell, _Dan!_ Stop, I can’t take it anymore, it’s too sensitive, I—”

 

Dan gave one last, firm lick on the softening flesh, and thankfully pulled away before Michael could start to get hard again from watching. Gavin flopped his head down on the bed, relieved and breathless from his mind-shattering orgasm.

 

Dan crawled up the bed, claiming Gavin’s lips in another heated kiss before pulling away and laying down beside him, smirking over at the exhausted man.

 

“Did you like it?” He asked, watching fondly as Gavin nodded and smiled sleepily, his arms sagging from where they were tied to the bedposts.

 

“It was top,” Gavin said, letting out a small chuckle. He turned his head to glance at the ropes keeping him bound, and tugged lightly. “Can you get me out of here, now?”

 

Dan smiled and leaned over to give Gavin one last kiss before heaving himself off the bed. “Of course,” he said, and proceeded to remove the ropes with gentle care.

 

Michael finally had enough. He wiped his hand on his jeans and reached over to move the track pad and close the video. It was quiet after that, with only the lingering image of Gavin writhing against the sheets as Dan played the dominant, torturing his cock relentlessly until he begged to be able to come flashing through his mind as vividly as it had been on the laptop screen just a few moments ago.

 

He felt like punching himself on the face. _Whacking off to your friends’ sex video? Way to go, Michael Jones. Way to fucking go._

He sighed and zipped his jeans up, deciding that he should just leave before Gavin gets back with Geoff, not trusting himself to be able to act normal around them just after he’d seen Gavin tied up in a bed and thrusting his cock out like a wanton whore.

 

He probably needed a few days to think it out in his head before he could face Gavin again.

 

He closed the laptop, turning down the lid and stalking out of the room until he got to the front door. He slipped out of the house, walking over to his car and starting the engine, feeling his insides wrench with the knowledge that Gavin was in a fucking secret relationship with his best friend, and that he’s suddenly that creepy asshole who barged in on their privacy and jerked off on their stupid ass sex video.

 

He didn’t want to deal with any of that shit. He’s probably just going to drive home, drink himself hoarse, and hopefully forget any of what he saw that night.

 

If he was lucky, in the next couple of days it would just be a vague memory in his head, and he’d be able to face Gavin again without wanting to slap himself on the face, or throw the man on the floor and have his wicked way with him in the middle of the office, just like Dan had done in that video.

 

He knocked his head on the steering wheel a couple of times at that.

 

Yeah, well. Gavin’s red-flushed cheeks as he came under Dan’s skillful tongue was probably gonna be hard to forget.

 

He leaned his forehead on the steering wheel and let out a frustrated groan.

 

_I really need that fucking drink._

\--

 

End


End file.
